


The Teacher

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: Block B
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Sexual Tension, teacherxstudent, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: You were his favorite student, the school's nerd, had the best of the best grades in your class...You were the sweetest to everyone that you ever met...You were so talented...and he wanted you...





	1. Prologue

The first bell rung letting the students still wondering around the school that it was time for first hour. You like the goodgirl you are was already seated at your desk waiting for the teacher to begin class. Students rushed in trying not to be late by the late bell that was fast appoarching.

You shook your head at them for doing the same thing every day. Now that everyone was seated, Mr. Woo stepped in front of the smart board to began the class lesson. All eyes were on him, whether they were rolled in annoyance and jealousy or blinking in admiration.

The teacher was so handsome and caring to you, probably to all of his female stundents and coworkers. It was funny how almost the entire school's female population found themselves fonding over the man he was excluding yourself of course. You knew that he was good looking. How could anyone not see it? However that point didn't run your whole life. He was just another male teacher in your eyes. Right?

Just as class began it ended by the signal of a bell. You had a few minutes to spare before heading to your next class so you had enough time to pack up your belongings. You began putting your things away as the other students hurriedly rushed out of the classroom.

You ignored them as they brushed past you or bumbed in to you harshly for no reason. You were already so used to it since your first year at school. This behavior was not new to you so you just kept ignoring it.

The teacher sat back in his chair behind his desk admiring your hidden feminine assets underneath your clothes imaging how they would feel in his possession. He loved the length of your long brown hair and the sight of your lengthy slender legs. You were his favorite student, the school's nerd, had the best of the best grades in your class, and you were the sweetest to everyone that you ever met. You were so talented... and he wanted you...

You finished fixing your backpack still not noticing your teacher's lustful gaze following your every move. You placed your backpack on to your back making sure to adjust the straps holding it in place. You peered down at yourself making sure that your uniform was still perfectly neat and in its rightful place.

He watched you leave his classroom eyeing the sway of your virgin hips, the pure gracefullness you embodied and he growled underneath his breath. God only knew how much he wanted you. By the grace of angels you would be his or he'd go insane from his want of you...


	2. Teacher-Student Conference

The day could not go on any faster was your main thought. That is until the bell rung signaling the end of class. Again you watched as the other students rushed out of class. You were the last to leave entering the hallway crowded with the student body. Students were either at their lockers or conversing with their friends whilst others were forced to walk around them.

You now stood in front of your locker trying put up your books before heading to lunch break. You hated this part of the day. It was the time when the bullies came out to play like predators in the night preying on the weak. Most of the time you were their prey. A hand reached out slamming your locker door shut before you were done using it. You looked up glaring at whoever it was this time.

You weren't that surprised to the Queenka of your school scowling at you in disgust. The funny thing about this it was that the two had been best friends a few years back before her family moved away from the neighborhood. So when you started high school and saw her again you thought that she would be your friend again but she had already changed a lot since the last time you had seen her. She wasn't her sweet normal self any more. She was the devil in the flesh.

She laughed at you, mocked you, teased you with her friends. You were nothing but a big joke her and she hated you. She always hated you because you better than her in her eyes. Prettier, sexier, sweeter, and smarter making everyone around the both of you love you more than. She had always been in your shadow and she was sick of it so when her family moved away from yours she to reinvent herself in to the girl so was today.

What made her hate you ever more was the fact that the teacher she was crushing had eyes only for you even though you were too clueless to notice. She did and it made her even more scornful of you. Her was getting best of her but she knew that she had to make your lowly life miserably until the school was over only then will she be satisfied.

One of the girls from her Queenka group handed her a cold bottle of water that hadn't been opened yet. Smirking at you evilly she twisted the cap of lifting the cold bottle up above your head. She emptied the contents of the water bottle over the length body soaking you uniform in its cold liquid. You were shocked by how freezing the temperature of the water was as the girls mencingly at your state of confusion.

You didn't understand why she hated you so much. Falling down to your knees soaked in water and sitting the remaining water that had puddled on the underneath you cried silent tears. Your evil ex-bestfriend scoffed at you turning on her heels walking away from the scene of the crime with her friends.

You were left in the hallway alone in front of your locker in a crying mess. You hated being like this, letting her effect you so much but you were hurt. You thought the two were sisters bestfriend until the end but it turned out like this. Wrapping your arms around yourself you peered at the floor underneath you never noticing the worried eyes traveling length of you.

"What happened to you, Jin Ae?" Mr. Woo questioned you stepping closer to your shaking form. He had appeared out of nowhere right before you very scarying you half to death. You were glad it wasn't other students comimg from lunch to bother you. You were freezing cold and upset. The day could not be longer than it already was now.

"Go away! Leave me alone!" you shouted him not wanting to see the way you looked. It was just too embarrassing. Your uniform was probably clinging to your small showing of the petite curves of your body. To any man... to Mr. Woo... your current state was sexual fantasy.

"I'm your teacher Jin Ae, I'm here to help you." Mr. Woo sighed clearly seeing where your conversation was heading. You were very stubborn at the moment which he did not like one bit.

"Well I don't want your help so go away!" you hissed him even thouh you knew that it was rather rude, disrespectful, and wrong to do that to a an adult or teacher for that matter.

"I won't take that kind of talk from you young lady. Now get up so that I can help you with your clothes." Mr. Woo snarled at you like a wolf in sheep's clothing. You were terrified nonetheless you refused to let your guard. You just wanted to left alone. Why couldn't he understand that?

"No! Leave me alone! I can it do by myself!" you sneered back at him still refusin to comply with what he wanted you to do. Scowling darkly at you and your behavior, Mr. Woo grabbed you by your wrists easily forcing your soaked body off the floor.

He dragged to the door of one of the nearby teacher facilities taking out his keys while he ignored your protests. He sticks the key in to the lock turning it inside to unlock the the door. He removed the key to open the pushing you inside before joining you. He shut the door behind him locking it from the inside so that no one would disturb either of you.

The restroom was a nice size for a teacher's restroom. It was comfortable and was nicer looking than the students restrooms. You wondered why that was? To you that was not fear to anyone. You peered at Mr. Woo wondering why he had forced you in there with him no less. Why did he want to help you in the first place? He could've easily called upon one of the female teachers to help you instead. So why didn't he?

Naughtily smirking at you he took one step closer to you whilst you held yourself against the restroom wall. You were shivering from the cold now. He took a few more steps until he was in front of you, hovering over your wet form. Your back was pushed up against the wall while he peered down at you with darkening eyes that you could not comprehend's true meaning.

Slowly his hands gripped the fabric of your uniform blazer pulling down of your shoulders until it wasn't on you anymore. Heat rose to your cheeks as you still shivered from the cold water. You watched his every move in silence not sure if what he was going to do would be appropriate teacher-student behavior.

He eyed your wet white uniform blouse with hooded eyes taking his time to painstakingly lift it over your head. It dropped to the floor next to your blazer leaving you still dressed in your lace white bra with the rest of your uniform. You felt so exposed, so very vulnerable locked under his dark demeaning gaze. No man, or boy for that matter, had ever laid eyes on you like this before.

He removed your skirt as well backing up to let you take off your own bra and underwear along with your shoes and soaks. You were completely naked in from of your teacher but he didn't seem fazed to you by that at all. Snaking his arms around your small frame Mr. Woo picked you placing your bottom down gently upon the countertop near the restroom sink. Moving away from you he gathers you belongings in his hands making sure no one would notice that it was a students clothes and underwear.

"I'm going to lock the door when I leave so that no one can come in here while I go dry your clothes for you. Do you understand me, Jin Ae?" Mr. Woo explained in a commanding voice that made you shiver even more. He was slyly eyeing your nakediness when he spoke to you but you didn't notice.

"Yes sir, I understand..." you whispered peering down at the floor beneath his feet. Surprising you weren't cold anymore, instead you were worried about Mr. Woo being caught with your clothes.

"Good. I'll be back when these finish drying so you'll have to wait awhile. Be a good girl for me until I get back." he stated making his way to the restroom door opening it to leave.

You watched as he left the restroom leaving you alone sitting upon the countertop. You didn't want him to get in to any trouble trying to help you when it wasn't even his fault in the first place. Sulking in shame you waited patiently for his return.


	3. The Student

Zico stood in front of the dryer inside the school's laundry room. He was complempting the idea of ravishing the beauty that is you. Kwon. Jin. Ae. his lovely angel. Only reason that he was holding was because the both of you were still at school.

Swiping his hand through tossled locks he tried to breathe as normal as he could muster himself to. He had decided in that moment that he would take you home and mark his there. There was no other way to sate the demon within hm then to to do it that way.

He balled his hand in to fists upset at the fact that those girls had done that to you. He could not comprehend why they hated you so much and it bothered him. They would be punished for what had done to you. The best kind of punishment in his eyes. He would make your slaves for the rest of the school. By the end they'll be begging for your forgiveness.

He could picture the sight of their miserable faces. It made him darkly laugh. He couldn't wait to see the expression they made when he threw that at them. When you were upset, he was upset, there was no going around that fact. The both of you were linked somehow which made leaving your side hard for him to do. Fuck, it was impossible.

In his bd boy days he would have already made you his by now. Not having you in his possession was slowly driving him insane. Just thinking about what he wanted to do to now upsetting his mind. Good God oh mighty! He had to have you. Now.

He sighed when the dryer beeped telling him that the clothes inside were done drying. He bent down to the dryer door's level opening it. He removed your clothes carrying them to the iron broad spreading them out one by one ironing them.

When he done he picked the clothes back up leaving the vicinity of the laundery room. He came back to the teacher's facility that you were still naked in. Unlocking the door from the outside, he handed your clothes to you without entering himself. You happily retrieve them from him.

"I'll wait out here for you to dress then I'll personally see you home. Do you understand, Jin Ae?" Mr. Woo voiced to you out of the blue knocking you rudely from your thoughts.

"I-I understand, sir-r." you stammered shocked to hear those words coming from your teacher's lips. Mr. Woo closed the door back at your reponse giving you the chance to change. You wondered if teachers were even allowed to take students home and became worried for him once again.

Inside the restroom you hd jumped down from the coutertop to dress. You slid on your panties then clasped on your bra while dawning your uniform skirt. The went your blouse and blazer along with your soaks and shoes until you fully dressed again.

You peered at your reflection in the mirror making sure everything was in its appropiate place fixing your still damp hair back at the same time. Hopefully you wouldn't end up sick because other people's childish games.

Walking out of the restroom you noticed Mr. Woo patiently waiting for you to finish up what you were doing. He standing near the door of the bathroom leanin against the door with his gaze fixated upon floor beneath his feet.

You could not ignore the fact that he was so cute when he was deeply lost in thought. Blushing a light pink you you cleared you throat to obtain his attention. Straightening his back up Mr. Woo turned to face you.

"Come. My car's out back." was all he said walking away from the restroom with his back to you. Bowing your head you silently followed to his car. He led you to the small park-in-lot behind the school the so few knew about.

His car stood out amoung the few that were there. It seemed like it was ultra expensive and you didn't want the interior end up with the smell of your kind. You weren't rich or at least your family wasn't rich so you were hesitant to get inside the car.

Noticing your hesitance, Zico rolled his scoffing at your cute childishness. Your eyes locked causing your body to quiver under his gaze. You had never felt more naked than you did when were actually naked in front of his eyes in the restroom.

Smirking at your current state Zico walked back over to you grasping your small hand in his larger one. He clasped them together interlocking your fingers together making you blush a deeper red from embarrassment. You down at your clasped hands feeling a jolt of electricty running up and down the length of your whole body.

Sluggishly you followed behind him to his car. He led you to the passenger's side door opening it for you allowing you inside. You sat there in a daze as Mr. Woo buckled your seat belt for you.

You studied his handsome face all the while eyeing his slightly exposed neck. It was flawless even if it were just a tiny piece of him. Your wondered how it would feel against your fingertips if your were touch him or how it would taste if your were to kiss it.

A slight blush made it's way upon your cheeks after you realized that you had been spying on your teacher. What were you thinking? You weren't the type of girl to think those kind of things. Your teacher was off limits and you knew that so why was he presence effecting you so much?

Not to forget to mention the fact that you had actually let him undress you in the teacher's restroom within the school where either of you could've gotten cought. What was he thinking back then? Did he want to get fired and arrested for rape or you expelled and dishonored when nothing actually happened in there?

Honestly speaking, no one would believe either of you if you told them the truth about what had happened. It was just merely impossible. Mr. Woo didn't seem to noticed your nervousness as he pushed himself away from you shutting the car door. You watched him go to the driver's side door with a flushed face hoping that still would not take notice of your blushing red cheeks.

He got in to the car buckling his seat belt as well afterwards taking his car keys turning on the engine then placing the car in to reverse. He backed up out of the park-in-lot switching the gears to drive. He drove in silence as neither of you decided to speak to the other. He, in order to keep himself from ravishing you. You, in order to keep yourself from voicing something stupid and embarrassing.

Mr. Woo stopped the car at his own home making the excuse that he had to pick somehing up fom home first before he could drop you off. You glanced at his home, it was a very enormous mansion. He stared at you as your mouth gaped in wonder.

Zico's eyes were so focus on you or rather on your desirable rosy-pink lips. He hitched a vigorously lusty breath still he peering romantically at them. He gravely wanted to kiss you and it was becoming harder for him to have control over his impersonal actions.

Leaning in he gently placed his lips against yours. Your dilate eyes in surprise feeling his experience lips caressing yours. His tongue playfully traced your thin lips making you silently moan in pleasure.

Your heart was steadily pounding against your chest that you feared he would hear it. In that moment you forget that he was a teacher... your teacher for that matter while at the same time he remembered that you were his student... He had to remember because without his job he would never had the chance to meet you... his soulmate... his other half...

Wrapping his arms around your petite waist he deepened the kiss pulling you tightly against him until you were forced to straddle him on his side of the car. You shocked yourself by messily kissing him back for you were inexperienced with your once virgin lips. Your lips moved painstakingly against his as your tongues danced to the drum of your hearts.

He sighed in to the kiss proud to be the only man you will ever know in more ways then one. He reluctantly pulled himself back from you resting his forehead upon yours. Worried that you had done something wrong while kissing, you regarded him with furrowed brows. He chuckled at you before pecking your now pouting lips.

Frowning at him you gripped his red t-shirt leaning your head back down biting his lower lip roughly kissing his lips afterwards. He shocked by your reaction but never pulled the two of you apart letting you have your way with his lips. You wrapped your arms around his neck deepening the kiss even more that it felt as if your lips would bruise and bleed kissing until neither of you had any air left to breathe. You finally broke the kiss licking your now swollen lips allowing air back in to his lungs and yours.


	4. Teacher-Student Relation

You glared at Mr. Woo which now you couldn't even see yourself still calling him. Especially not after that makeout session you had inside his car with him. Not to foget to mention that he seen you naked as well. Your cheeks flushed pink in embarrassment just thinking about it.

You were inside his enormous mansion on one of the white sofas he had. You almost felt too dirty to sit on it but he had convince you otherwise. You were worried that he might've thought what happened inside the car between the two would be ruled out as nothing more in his mind.

The idea of having him be more than your teacher crossed your mind. So you began to take of your uniform jacket making sure your blouse showed enough cleavage for his eyes to admire. You moved your body in the best sexy pose you could think of that still looked normal in appearance.

You knew that you were making a fool of yourself but you wanted the man he is not the teacher he was. You just hoped he did not see you as just his student anymore. If he did then what wouldve been the point of the kiss outside inside his car no less.

Zico returned to the lounge with drinks in his hand, obivously nonalcoholic because you were still underage. You observed as he ignored the way you look. Disappointment slowly crusted over your chest. What were you doing wrong?

You did comprehend the fact that you knew nothing of the art of seduction. It was still worth a try, was it not? At least you would really know that you didn't have the God-given talent for it.

Zico chuckled to himself realizing exactly what you had been trying to do. It made you even more adorable in his eyes because of it. His hungry gaze traveled the length of you as you took small nervous or embarrassed sips from your drink.

His gaze landed upon your cleavage and the thought of tasting the flesh of your mounds started to slowly entice him. You were making things even more complicated for him. Nevertheless he was a patient man and he would wait for you.

"I think I should probably go home now..." you muttered feeling ridiculous as you abruptly stood up from sitting upon the sofa. You gave Mr. Woo a small nervous smile. Turning on your heels you slowly made your way to the front door praying that get you to change your mind but he didn't even try.

Feeling immensely disappointed once more you reached for the doorknob twisting it open. Too your luck it was raining, pouring down hard was the right words. You stared out at the scenery, the rain pelting down upon the Earth was so calming to you. It always had been.

Zico approached you from ehind taking the opportunity to wrap his arms around you petite waist so easily. You could feel the warmth of his body against yours as he rests his head gently in the crook of your exposed neck. It was as if he was your boyfriend and not your teacher but you didn't mind.

You gripped the top of his hand in yours smiling at the butterflies rising inside the pit of your stomach. You had a feeling that he was smiling as well or may be it was more on the smirking spectrum. You weren't sure but you had a feeling this new perdicument you were in was to his liking as well.

You turned you entire body around in his arms gazing in to his eyes longingly. Mr. Woo stared at your lips yearning to feel them against his again. He was about to lean in to kiss when you made the first move shocking the both of you once again.

Coming back to his senses Zico deepened the kiss immersing his head inside your hair pulling your body even closer to his. His tongue traced your wet cavern with expertise earning muffled moans for you urging him farther to his demise. You kicked the door shut with one of your feet allowing him to press your body against with his towering over yours.

You had never wanted a man so badly in your entire young life. You didn't understand how one whole evening with the man had changed your feelings and opinion of him so drastically. Mr. Woo broke the kiss bringing his lips to your jaw sliding down to your neck leaving a trail of tiny kisses there.

Zico settled himself on the fact that he loved the taste of your sweet flesh. He was proud of himself when he found your sweet spot on the left side of you neck. He placed a gentle kiss there pulling away to look in to your eyes. You see a hint of a smirk there but you had no clue why he was smirking at you.

He leaned in to you gently pecking your lips before his found their way back to the spot upon your neck. He kissed you there once more afterwards biting down hard causing you to yelp and whimper in pain. You were about to yell at him for it until your felt his tongue gently lick over the newly created love mark. If you couldn't hide that you were so going to kill him, teacher or not.

His smashing his lips to your after leaning back to spy on his masterpiece that marked you his. The kiss didn't last long as he pulled away from you and your very addicting lips. He grabbed you by the hand locking the door back before leading you to his bedroom. You gulped down in fear wondering if this was moving too fast until his spoke to you again.

"Stay here, I will get you something to wear to bed for tonight. Do you understand me, Jin Ae?" Mr. Woo said to you as the nervousness built within you.

"I-I understand..." you stammered slightly almost letting your nervouseness get the best of you. His authoritative voice was so sexy. You wondered how you never paid attention to it before. You had totally been missing out on what your females peers had been saying during his class hour.

"Good, I will be right back." he said liking your reply. He turned away from you leaving the room. He went in to inside one of the main closets inside his mansion. They were alone tonight because he had allow his workers go home on a paid vacation just so he could have you all to himself.

He'd been planning this night for ages since he first laid eyes on you. Tonight he would not rush things, only hold you as you sleep in his embrace. Sex would come when you were ready not before that.

He found the perfect piece for you to wear. It was aquarmarine in color and would only end at your knees allowing you comfort while in his presence. It wasn't shear but the fabric was thin and it was exceptionally pretty enough to be graced with your beauty.

The bodice was sweetheart-shaped with fluffy frills leading to the perfect distination that was your breasts. The rest of it hung off that in the style of a babydoll's dress. He knew that you'd love it. Grapping the matching underwear he walked back to his bedroom where you were patiently sitting upon his bed waiting for his arrival.

"Here. You can use my personal bathroom to wash. The cloths are in the bathroom closet and the towels are on the towel rack next to the sinks. If you need anything else just tell me and I'll be there to help you." he explained as best he could trying to keep himself from attacking your slightly pouting lips. You entered the bathroom after he had handed the nightgown to you.

You leaned upon the door clutching your hand upon your chest. Your heart was beating really fast in nervous anticipation. You blushed at the thought of being inside the bathroom where he took a shower every night and every morning. Shaking your head of your thoughts you realized that he hadn't told you were the shower gel was. You opened the taking a quick peek out to see him sitting on the bed immersed in thoughts.

"Where is the shower gel?" you asked him poking your head out of the bathroom.

"Underneath the bathroom sink. When you are done just put your clothes in the wash basket for tomorrow." Mr. Woo replied smiling at you cute behavior.

"T-thank you... thank you for everything you've done for me, Mr. Woo..." you said with a very grateful smiling gracing your soft angelic lips.

"There is no need to thank me Jin Ae, I'd do it for you all over again if I had too. And it's Ji Ho but you can just call me Zico if you want." Zico explained loving how sweet and polite you were when you didn't have to be. If you needed him to do anything for you he would not hesitate to do it. That was just how much he was in love with you.

"Okei, thank you for everything again, Ji Ho..." you beamed thanking him once again before removing your hed from the door and shutting it.

Zico sighed falling back against the bed's duvet. He still couldn't believe his ears. The girl that he'd fantasizing about all this time had called him by his birth name. Getting up from the bed he left the room going to a different bathroom to ready himself for bed.

By the time you were done, he was alreay on the bed grading some papers. He had his reading glasses on for full effect. He blushed just looking at him after coming out of the bathroom. He was so handsome with those glasses at the bridge of his nose. You wondered why he never wore them when he was teaching.

"Oh, Jin Ae, come sit next to me. We can go to bed once I finish grading these papers, okay?" he commanded his eyes taking in the sight of you. Just as he had first thought the nightgown complimented you well. You were so beauty in his eyes but he refused to breathe a word to you about it just yet.

"Okay..." you whispered walking up to his bed on nervous feet. He watched as you climbed on to the bed next to him snuggling underneath the duvet for warmth. It was weird, the whole situation made you feel as if the both of you were husband and wife. You blushed even redder at the thought before training your eyes upon him.

After a few shuffles of paper Zico was done with grading. He placed the papers back in to their perspective folders placing the folders on top of the nightstand next to his side of the bed. Turning off the lamp he snuggling in close to you wrapping his arms protectively around your small waist. You were shocked by the action but said nothing in order to not ruin the entire moment completely.

Understanding that he wasn't going to make the first this time you managed to get him to where his body was underneath yours uttering the words neither of you expected you to ever say so soon,

"Make love to me, Woo Ji Ho..."


	5. The Teacher

Jiho remorsefully sighed grabbing you by your small waist pulling your body to the side of his upon the bed as he sat up. He placed his head in his hands rubbing his face roughly while he sat at the edge of his bed.

"I'm sorry Jin Ae but I can't hurt you. You should save yourself for someone you lov-" he began but the sound of soft snoring interrupted him. He glanced behind to see the sight of your unconscious to sleep looking like a perfect sleeping angel in his weary eyes.

He stood up from the bed turning his body to hover over yours. He caressed the side of your face before he aligned your body right in bed covering you with the blanket beneath your body. Once he was done with that, he quietly left his bedroom shutting the bedroom door behind him.

In a tired manner, he made his way over to his sofa plopping down upon it in a huff. He sighed again. You almost trapped him. Things had moved way too fast between the two of you. It reminded him of the days were he had chose to be a rebel growing up. Those days he cared about no one but himself. If he were still the same way, you would been his even before you had left the school grounds.

He remembered his friends. They were crazy- insane even. They probably would've convinced him to kidnap you and knowing how he was back then he would more than likely done it. Just for show. Just for the world to know that he wasn't someone that they could play with and manipulate. That is until he met his history teacher, Mr. Som.

The old man had been insufferable. Always bothering him about changing his ways and bettering his life. He had thought the old man was just like all the rest of the adults in the world. Wanting a scape goat. Saying that wanted young men like to change their lives but really needed men like him cause trouble so they can end up the heroes and victors in the end.

It had took a lot of convincing from the insistent history teacher in order for him to believe. You see, jiho didn't really have a male remodel in his life. His father had walked out on his mother when he was only five years of age. Mr. Some was a very willing one so he leaned on him leaving the rebel life and his friends who wanted to remain doing the same thing behind.

He changed little by little. It wasn't an overnight thing. He still had his old pesky habits biting him in the ass every now and then. Nonetheless with Mr. Som's help he finished school with honors. Only God knew how he had managed that because he sure didn't.

He went to college to become a teacher from inspiration of Mr. Som, his sort of father. He'd never forget how proud the man was of him when he managed do all of those things. It was happiest moment of his life besides gaining a better life for him mother and himself. He only wished that he could have helped his friends out as well but they hadn't mind the life of a rebel so let that go. Eventually.

As a matter of fact he had to go pay old man a special visit tonight. His birthday was at 12 o'clock and it was only after 10:30. Jiho went back in to his bedroom careful not to wake his deep sleeping angel up. He went to his dresser grabbing a fresh pair of clothes before he headed to the bathroom. He took a quick shower, dried off, then got dressed leaving his bathroom and his bedroom. He went to his cloat closet grabbing his rain jacket since he knew that it was still raining outside.

He left his house after making sure to lock up properly heading towards his car. He got inside of it cranking up the engine as he peered back at his home. He hoped that you wouldn't be mad at him if he disappeared for awhile. He focused his eyes ahead of him switching car's gears to drive. He pulled out of the driveway driving down the toad to his destination.

He drove and drove, trying to clear his mind of all the doubts he had about the two of you being together in any sort of relationship. He only driving when he arrived at his destination. He parked his car nearby, removing his seatbelt he got out of the car. He shut the car door after himself.

He walked away from his car down a long path towards a crypt. He found himself standing in front of the grave of one of the most important people in his life. Yeah, he was in a graveyard visiting the grave of his teacher, mentor, and sort of father, Mr. Som.

"Happy birthday, teacher Som." He said bowing down before the head stone.

He stood straight again placing his hands in to the pockets of his rain jacket. The rain continuously pelted from above soft as a whisper now. He peered up at the sky.

"I'm sorry for not coming to see you recently. I've been preoccupied with someone- someone that I think stole my heart without even having to try much. However, she's one of my students. I don't want to disappoint you now after all of the great things I've managed to accomplish because of your help but I don't want to let her go. I've decided to keep her in my life. We'll be very cautious with what we have. I won't inappropriately touch her until she's graduated woman 'mind you. I'm not a rebel anymore. I promise. Things in this life are looking up. Mom's getting married to her boyfriend next month. She's really excited about it. I'm really happy for her. I wish you could see it unfold. Well I have to go now, she's waiting at home for me. Until next time teacher, Som."

Jiho bid good-bye to his teacher leaving the way he came. He glanced at his wristwatch taking note that was only after 1 o'clock in the morning. He revved up the engine changing the car gears from park to reverse. He back out of there then switched it in to drive speeding off down the road under the speed limit of course.

He made it home parking the car he got out. He ran up to the front door just as it started to rain hard again. He unlocked the door stepping inside as the aroma of cooked food filled his nostrils. His stomach grunted at the scent as he made his way in to the kitchen.

You were at the stove wrapped up neatly in his bedrobe humming whilst you cooked dinner for the both of you since neither of you had anything to since lunch back at the school. Taking of his rain jacket, Jiho placed on the back one of the stools in front of the island in the middle of the kitchen. He walked up behind you wrapping you up in his arms causing you to jump up in shock.

"Woo Ji Ho! Why'd you scare me like that?" you hissed turning around to face your teacher once you'd plated the food you had made.

"Say it again." Jiho asked a smile gracious over his perfect lips.

"S-say what-t?" you stuttered with burning red cheeks caused by his odd question.

"My name. I want to hear it leave from in between your pretty little lips. So say it again." Jiho semi-ordered you to say his name again to him like a cute little child, a pout edging his lips.

"Woo Ji Ho. Want something to eat? I made breakfast or dinner, I'm not really sure what to call it at the moment." you said sort of ignoring his plea by talking about the food you had made for him.

"How 'bout food I can eat with you?" Jiho said teasingly pulling you back in to his embrace. He rested his head in crook of your neck breathing in the scent of you more than your cooking.

"Stop being a cheeseball zico." you replied back to with a smile knowing that won't let you go for a while.

Jiho forced himself away from you giving a cheeky smile knowing that he'd made you embarrassed by his words. He knew more than ever when you called him by his old street name. He beamed with a perfect lop-sided grin,

"I'm only a cheeseball for you."


	6. Teacher-Student Interaction

It was raining outside and you had managed to get a message through your parents telling them that you were staying over at a friends place for another or two. Of course they protested but you had to remind them that you were of legal age to do as you please. So in the end your parents reluctantly conceded on their part and you smirked like a cheeseball on yours.

Thunder clashed over the sky as Zico walked up behind you placing gentle kisses upon yours cheek. You giggled at the feel of them before turning around in his arms. All day you and Zico have been getting know everything about each other and you found he was the right person for you. He may not perfect but he was made for you. And you didn't have to know his past to feel that way about him.

It was night outside now. The storm still painted the skies in dark cloudy blues and lightning and thunder over and over again. You wrapped you your arms around his neck slipping one of your hands in to hair when you pressed a kiss to his lips. You wanted him. He wanted you. You didn't want to wait another day or second to his. So you pulled away from him to voice as much to him, making sure that your bodies no longer touched save for one of your hands, fingers intertwined together.

The words slip from your parted lips like the purest of silks against his skin as you dragged him slowly back to his bedroom, "I want you, Woo Ji Ho... make love to me..."

After the two of you had entered the bedroom, you pulled you towards the bed. You took your hand back from his hold loving the dazed look spreading across his handsome face as you pushed down on to the bed. His body bouncing with the effect as you climbed on top of him, a soft enticing smile covering your lips when his hand find placement on your waist.

Leaning your body down, you press your lips to his in a breath stealing touch of lips until his hands dug in to you and you flipped on your back with him now on top of you. He parted from your lips pressing your hands up above your head when he spoke to you, "Are you sure that you want this, Ae Sook? Because once I start there is going to be no stopping me."

At his words, you frantically nod your head. You want this. You need this connection between the two of you and he understands. You let out a grasp when he leans down to press his own kiss against your lips only this time he has bitten your bottom lips, taking the plush pillow like flesh in his mouth to suck on it. He pulled himself away to gaze upon the hot flush of your face as you yearn for him before he decides to do anything else to you or your body.

Everywhere he touched your skin you felt afire. You desired him. He wanted you. There was nothing else to be said.

With tedious affection, Zico trailed kisses  down your exposed neck. You whimpered as he left his mark nipping in to the soft skin there. You shivered when he licked the newly born wound for your comfort. That was going to be hard for you hide tomorrow but you didn't care.

"So." kiss. "Very." kiss. "Beautiful." Zico kissed your lips between every word. Your lips became swollen as well but that didn't matter to you at the moment. Tonight you were his and he was yours. And was the only things that mattered. Not his job as a Teacher at the school he works for. Not your status as a student at the school you attend. This moment in time was the only thing that mattered to the both of you.

Slowly bit by bit, piece by piece removed the night garments that you were wearing with you readily comply with him. Antagonizingly slow to be exact. As he continued to trail kisses over every inch of your body.

Zico sits back up in order to take off his clothes with your help. He tosses them somewhere in the room along side your own before he resumes mapping out your body with his mouth. You blushed because you only have on a pantie and no bra and you want to cover up your chest in embrassment but his lips continued to distract you from doing so.

You arch in to his kisses absorbing the feel of his lips pressed against your flesh. He keeps moving downwards until he comes face to face with your underwear clad lower body, hands splayed out upon your hips. He moves his in head in between your parted thighs and when the first lick over your clothed center comes, you are not prepared for it. Nor does he ever want you to be. He loves the little shocked reactions and breathy grasps that part from your open mouth as hr laps over your underwear clad center over and over again until you trembling beneath him.

He pulls himself away from your body in order for him to slip your underwear down past your hips and off your lower body to expose your womanhood before his very eyes. Your blush now reaches everywhere on your body as his gaze locks with the sight of your wet vagina. Your nipples hardened under that stare and you secrete more of your natural essence with how aroused he has made you become so very easily.

Once again, he leans forward, pressing his mouth against your wet opening and you shudder at the feel of it. He licks slowly over your clitoris after he had pulled your outer lips apart. Then his tongue make purchase of your slit gently massaging it before sliding back up to your clit. Your back arches off of the bed and you rotate your hips with his every lick against it.

He presses kisses to your wet clenching vagina moving away from it as he does until he is sitting up in between your legs. He leans away from you even more reaching for his nightstand. He pulls open the draw grabbing the items he would need from inside of it. A condom and a small bottle of lubricant to make your joining a better experience for the both of you.

In a flash, he is hovering over you again in between your thighs, the condom and lube now on the bed next to your head. Your eyes make contact once more when he smashes his lips on to your own a little harshly then the others, but you don't mind. You want the real him.

His fingers finely dance across your skin. You could feel it as his hands grope your bottom. His hands traveled in between your thighs as his lips traveled to the side of your neck from your lips. He gently kisses the skin there neck in tiny cry worthy pecks.

"Ji Ho..." a soft guttural moan from your parted lips encourages him further in the process, hands sliding in to his hair to completely ground yourself somehow.

His lips traveled from your neck down to your breasts, taking one of your hard peaks in to his wonderous mouth, whole. His teeth scraping, then tugging playfully at the flesh there as you gasped out incessantly at the feeling. Then when he was done with that one, he repeated the process to the other.

"Aah..." you cried out as you felt him sliding a finger inside of your womanhood. Your body tensed up a bit when he began to move it, sliding his finger in and out of your virgin core in slow a circular motion. You whimpered when he added another one beside it after a time. Shortly after that, he started thrusting both of them in to your faster and faster, until you felt your body jolt with the beginnings of your excitement.

Painstakingly, he parted himself away from your breasts removing his fingers from your core as he does. Wildly and almost out of breath, you watch as he licks his fingers clean of your juices, a sensation of heat passing completely through you at the lewd sight laid out before your eyes. He creeps down in between your parted thighs again, pulling them farther apart as his head is suddenly placed there.

You could feel when he pressed his tongue back over your vagina, sliding it up and then down against your core. He lapped at it slower and just a bit deeper, wrapping his arms around your waist and the small of your back to hold you in place because with each drag of his tongue he gave you, you moved around far too much for his liking. He continued to lap at it until your body began to release itself in to his mouth.

He sat up, grabbing both the condom and bottle of lube. He ripped open the condom properly sliding it in to place over his cock. He uncapped the bottle pouring a generous mount of the substance over his cock.

He moved back in to place aligning your bodies together again. You held on to him, digging your nails in to the skin his of back when he finally slid in to you. Pain scorching through you at the mere feel of him inside. He hissed beneath at the tight feel of you around cock. He stayed there allotting you some time to adjust to the rather large size of his girth so that you my tell him when you were ready for him to move.

A soft whisper of, "Ji Ho..." told him that it was okay for him to start to move. So he did.

The start of your joining was a slow but as time went on, the increase in his speed and strokes did as well. And in the pit of your belly, you could feel the raise of your pleasure block the remaining pain within you. You whimpered and moaned and whined, his blood underneath your fingernails. You were already beginning to buck your hips up to his movements whilst he thrusted deep inside of you.

"Fuck!" thrust. "Ae." grind. "Your." twist. "Are." thrust. "So." grind. "Fuckin." twist. "Tight!" Zico grunted as he sunk himself in deeper within you in an almost maddening pleasure.

Your arms wrap around his neck and your legs around his waist, bringing your bodies even closer together, his hips slowly rotating until he was thrusting faster and harder than ever before inside of. The movements finding that place within you that made you see the entire universe through the storm blaring outside until the both of you finally came together. Him within you, you on him.

The only sounds in the room was the sounds of both your panting as you laid their spent from your congress. He fell to your side pulling you in to his embrace slowly removing his flaccid cock from your core when he does. Sleep slowly fell over the of you through the blaring of the pouring rain as you snuggled close to him in a comfortable sleep.


End file.
